Construction workers and other craftsmen use many tools as they perform their duties. Tools have become increasingly transportable, since battery powered tools are now common use. Battery power allows the portability of power tools without the necessity of extension cords. Accordingly, a worker using a power tool has substantial freedom of movement.
Workers who work at heights, or far from a tool box, need a device for transporting tools, parts and accessories used to perform their duties. It is not convenient or efficient to climb to a work place, and to frequently climb down to retrieve a tool or other equipment.
To facilitate freedom of movement, holsters for power tools have been provided. Holsters allow the worker to store the tool on his or her person, allowing both hands of the worker to be free as necessary. Tool belts are also in use, but these belts position the tools on the wearer such that the belt or the tools snag other objects, presenting a safety hazard to the user, particularly while climbing or working around machinery.
Holsters and tool belts in the prior art have not achieved optimum utility. The placement of a holster on, or around, the waist of a user, such as by a belt, is not satisfactory. The holster is frequently in the way, and may catch or snag during movement, such as climbing. The safety of the user is therefore compromised.
Other tools and parts are also transported by a worker. The convenience of having tools, parts, spare batteries and the like, available to the worker, especially when the worker has climbed or maneuvered to a remote location, is important. However, the carrier for such tools and parts must not compromise the safety of the worker who is climbing or maneuvering in tight quarters. The carrier must be positioned so as to not catch on other articles as the user climbs or maneuvers. The carrier should have versatility to carry various articles.